User blog:TanatatTigerTruth/Inazuma Eleven GO: Teams
Shine Neo Shine (ネオシャイン) Emblem: Unlimited Shining Uniform: Unlimited Shining Formation: F-Shining Coach: FW: Hakuryuu(11), Kiyama Hiroto(18) MF: Kishibe Taiga(9), Aikawa Masaru(7), Loud(6), Aoyama Shunsuke(12) DF: Kariya Masaki(15), Nachi Gai(2), Ide Norikazu(3), Ejima Kazuya(4), GK: Sata Tosamaru(1) Reserve FW: Kageyama Hikaru(16), Tsutsumi Tomo(15) MF: Hikage (GO)(14), Tamon(13) GK: Gotenba Tooru(20) Forward Hakuryuu= * * / * * * * Keshin * ** |-|Kiyama Hiroto= * * * * * Keshin * ** Raimei Thunder Knights (ライメイナイト) Emblem: Sparkle Knights Uniform: Unlimited Shining Coach: King Arthur Formation: Zero FW: Hakuryuu(7), Tsurugi Yuuichi(10) MF: Vanfeny Vamp(9), Loud(6), DF: Kariya Masaki(15) GK: Lotus(1) Reserve FW: Chouun (11) GK: Sata Tosamaru (20) Forward Hakuryuu= * * * * * Keshin Mixi Max |-|Tsurugi Yuuichi= * * * * |-|Chouun= * * * Midfielders Vanfeny Vamp= * * * * Big Bang The Truth (ザ・トゥルース) Emblem: Big Bang (team) Uniform: Big Bang (team) (Away) Coach: Senguuji Daigo Formation: Zero FW: Sarjes Rugu(10), Hakuryuu(7) MF: Giris(8), Shindou Takuto(6), Rydoras(5), Loud(16) DF: Kurooyo(96), Napa Ladam(3), Manabe Jinichirou(4), Goruji(2) GK: Phobos Quasar(1) Reserve FW: Chouun(11), Ryugel Baran(23) MF: Vanfeny Vamp(9), DF: Kariya Masaki(15) GK: Kazary(25) Forward Hakuryuu= * * * * * * Keshin * ** ** Mixi Max * ** ** ** ** ** *** **** **** * ** ** ** ** *** ****シビレプラスLV.3: Increases Shibire damage by 50 ****ミス!: No effect ****ミス!: No effect ****シュートアップLV.3: Increases Shoot power by 250 ****シビレプラスLV.3: Increases Shibire damage by 20 ****ミス!: No effect |-|Sarjes Rugu= * * * * * * Soul * **スーパーダッシュLV.3: Increases the user's speed by 7 seconds **むてきドリブルLV.3: Makes the user invincible for 5 seconds **ミス！: No effect **ドリブルアップLV.2: Increases the dribble power by 150 **ミス！: No effect **ミス！: No effect Mixi Max * ** ** *** **** **** * ** *** **** **** |-|Chouun= * * * * * * Keshin * ** ** Mixi Max * |-|Ryugel Baran= * * * * * * Soul * **シュートアップLV.2: Increases the shoot power by 150 **ミス！: No effect **シビレプラスLV.2: Increases Shibire damage by 35 **シビレプラスLV.1: Increases Shibire damage by 20 **レベルPプラスLV.1: Increases the level up speed by 1.2 **SPセツヤクLV.1: Decreases SP costs by 20% Mixi Max Midfielders Vanfeny Vamp= * * * * * * Keshin * ** ** Mixi Max * ** ** *** *** *** |-|Giris= * * * * * * Soul * **むてきドリブルLV.2: Makes the user invincible for 4 seconds **レベルPプラスLV.1: Increases the level up speed by 1.2 **ミス！: No effect **ふきとばしLV.1: Paralyzes the opponent for 5 seconds **むてきドリブルLV.1: Makes the user invincible for 3 seconds **SPセツヤクLV.1): Decreases SP costs by 20% |-|Shindou (Nobunaga)= * * * * * * Keshin * ** ** Mixi Max * ** ** |-|Loud= * * * * * * Soul * **スーパーダッシュLv.2: Increases the user's speed for 5 seconds **むてきドリブルLV.1: Makes the user invincible for 3 seconds **ドリブルアップLV.1: Increases the dribble power by 100 **ミス！: No effect **ミス！: No effect **スーパーダッシュLv.2): Increases the user's speed for 5 seconds Mixi Max |-|Rydoras= * * * * * * Soul * **ドリブルアップLV.3: Increases the dribble power by 250 **ミス！: No effect **ドリブルアップLV.2: Increases the dribble power by 150 **ふきとばしLV.2: Paralyzes the opponent for 6 seconds **ミス！: No effect **ふきとばしLV.2: Paralyzes the opponent for 6 seconds Mixi Max * ** ** Defenders Napa Ladam= * * * * * * Soul * **スーパーダッシュLV.2: Increases the user's speed for 5 seconds **レベルPプラスLV.1: Increases the level up speed by 1.2 **スーパーダッシュLV.2: Increases the user's speed for 5 seconds **SPセツヤクLV.1: Decreases SP costs by 20% **ミス！: No effect **ミス！: No effect Mixi Max * ** ** ** ** *** **** **** |-|Manabe Jinichirou= * * * * * * Soul * **ふきとばしLV.2: Paralyzes the opponent for 6 seconds **ブロックアップLV.1: Increases the block power by 100 **ミス！: No effect **ふきとばしLV.1: Paralyzes the opponent for 5 seconds **むてきドリブルLV.2: Makes the user invincible for 4 seconds **ミス！: No effect Mixi Max * ** ** |-|Goruji= * * * * * Keshin * Mixi Max *??? |-|Kurooyo= * * * * * Keshin * Mixi Max *??? ** *** Goalkeepers Phobos Quasar= * * * * * * Soul * **レベルPプラスLV.1: Increases the level up speed by 1.2 **ミス!: No effect **レベルPプラスLV.1: Increases the level up speed by 1.2 **キャッチアップLV.3: Increases the catch power by 250 **レベルPプラスLV.1: Increases the level up speed by 1.2 **ミス！: No effect Mixi Max |-|Kazary= * * * * * Soul * Thunder Knights (ライメイナイト) Emblem: Sparkle Knights Uniform: Vamptym (Away) Coach: King Arthur Formation: Tiger Strike FW: Tsurugi Yuuichi(10), Kageyama Hikaru(16) MF: Kishibe Taiga(9), Aikawa Masaru(7), Hikage (GO)(6), Chroma(5) DF: Nachi Gai(2), Ide Norikazu(3), Ejima Kazuya(4), GK: Lotus(1) Reserve FW: Elysion(12), Oozora Hiro(11) MF: Tamon(14) DF: Luke Triton(20) GK: Sata Tosamaru(8) Forward Tsurugi Yuuichi= * * * * * * Keshin * ** ** Mixi Max * ** ** *** **** **** * ** ** |-|Kageyama Hikaru= * * * * * * Keshin * ** ** Mixi Max *??? ** ** |-|Elysion= * * * * * * |-|Oozora Hiro= * * * * * * Keshin * ** ** Mixi Max Midfielders Kishibe Taiga= * * * * * * Keshin * ** ** Mixi Max *??? ** ** ** *** **** **** |-|Aikawa Masaru= * * * * * * Keshin * ** ** Mixi Max *??? ** ** |-|Hikage= * * * * * * Keshin * ** ** Mixi Max *??? ** ** *** **** **** |-|Chroma= * * * * * Keshin * ** ** |-|Tamon= * * * * * * Keshin * ** ** Zero Azure (アズール) Emblem: Star Sisters Uniform: Floral Wear Coach: Karibe Ranko Formation: Grace Fin FW: Fran(12), Melfe(11), Mochimorta(10) MF: Powai Pichori(5), Sorano Aoi(8), Shiiho(4), Nike(5), Stin(8) DF: Kousaka Yukie(3), Arkadi(2) GK: Shouki(1) Reserve FW: Katra Paige(20), Mesh(15) MF: Manto(7) GK: Cardamon(13) Forwards Fran= * * * * * * Keshin * ** ** Mixi Max * ** ** *** |-|Melfe= * * * * * * Keshin * ** ** Mixi Max * ??? ** ** *** **** **** |-|Mochimorta= * * * * * Soul * |-|Mesh= * * * * * |-|Katra Paige= * * * * * * Soul * Midfielders Powai Pichori= * * * * * * Soul * Mixi Max * ** |-|Sorano Aoi= * * * * * * Soul * Mixi Max * ** ** *** |-|Nike= * * * * Keshin * |-|Stin= * * * * * |-|Shiiho= * * * * * * |-|Manto= * * * * * ??? Emblem: Uniform: Coach: Shimur Pheromona Formation: FW: Tiger T (9), Lee Chung-Yun(10), Tsutsumi Tomo(11) MF: Marsha Ark(7), Aoyama Shunsuke(12), Nawat Lam(16) DF: GK: Gotenba Tooru(1) Reserve FW: Tsururyuu (99), Dark Domain (ダークドメイン) Emblem: Face Painters Uniform: The Excellar (Away) Coach: Zanark Avalonic Formation: Domain FW: Zanark Avalonic(99), Fake Tsurugi(10), Namikawa Rensuke(11) MF: Garo(8), Tarvos Boson(7), Hayabusa Hideki(6), Laven(5) DF: Barga Zachs(3), Galling(4), Venom(5) GK: Senguuji Yamato(1) Reserve FW: SARU(15), Seki Ganjirou(15) MF: Kibayama Douzan(23) DF: Ryuuzaki Ouji(15) Treasure Trove (トレジャー・トロブ) Emblem: Free Emblem 09 Uniform: せきへきのウェア Coach: Clark Wonderbot Formation: F-ベーシック Restriction/Needed *All players have Kanemochi. *All players have the Treasure Pendant. (The effects don't stack, but I'm doing it anyway) *None of the players can be trained or mixi max (even if they do for some extra Kanemochi, their mixi max partner will also be untrained). *Must have at least 4 players of each element. *The gender ratio must be splited 50 and 50. **This means that I will need 2 boys and 2 girls of each element and no other. FW: Kisaragi Mako(11) MF: Gouenji Yuuka(5) DF: GK: Neo Truth (タイキズナシンリ) Emblem: Free Emblem ?? Uniform: Unlimited Shining Coach: ??? Formation: ??? FW: Kiyama Hiroto(18), Fideo Ardena(10), Guel(8) MF: Ichinose Kazuya(7), Yagami Reina(9) DF: Minami(4), Touchi Shuuji(2) GK: Byakko(20) Reserve FW: Rushe(14) MF: Touchi Ai(5) DF: Kudou Fuyuka (12) GK: Hibiki Seigou(1) Tiger・Truth (タイガー・しんり) Emblem: Mach Tiger Uniform: Resistance Japan Coach: Handa Shinichi Formation: Coup d'état FW: Hakuryuu(10), Tiger T(7), Kiyama Hiroto(18) MF: Fran(12), Vanfeny Vamp(9), Shiori(6), Sorano Aoi(8) DF: Napa Ladam(3), Manabe Jinchirou(4), Sousou(2) GK: Byakko(20) Reserve FW: Fideo Ardena(17) MF: Stin(28), Ueno(5) DF: Kudou Fuyuka(16) Supernova Earth Eleven (アースイレブン) Emblem: Earth Eleven Uniform: Earth Eleven Coach: Caldera Dawn Formation: F-シャイニング FW: Fran (Black Witch)(12), Kisaragi Mako (Teen)(10), Atla(11) MF: Gouenji Yuuka (Young)(8), Siren(9), Hilary Flail(6), Mor(7) DF: Onizuka Heita(4), Nachi Gai(2) GK: Kino Aki(1) Reserve MF: Matsukaze Tenma(18) DF: Nanobana Kinako (Mixi Max)(78) GK: Nejibo(99) Members Forwards Fran (Black Witch)= * * * * * * Keshin * Soul * |-|Kisaragi Mako (Teen)= * * * * * * Keshin * Soul * |-|Atla= * * * * * Keshin * Soul * Midfielders Matsukaze Tenma= * * * * * Keshin * Mixi Max * ** ** |-|Gouenji Yuuka (Young)= * * * Keshin * Soul * |-|Hilary Flail= * * * * Keshin * Soul * |-|Mor= * * * * Keshin * Soul * |-|Siren= * * * * Keshin * Soul * Ultimates (アルティメット Arutimetto) Emblem: L5 Heroes Uniform: Space Rankers (Away) Coach: Grandfather Formation: Thousand FW: Mika(11), Nizou(12), Clark Wonderbot(20), Demon(13) MF: Kaku Mizuchi(8), Cross(6), Shinjami(7), Tsun(9) DF: Morimura Konoha(2), Kiyoraka(3) GK: Kirika(1) Reserve FW: Hakuryuu(10), Zanark Avalonic(99) DF: Ooiri(4), Alice(5) GK: Tosaka(19) Members Forwards Hakuryuu= * * * * * * Keshin * ** ** Mixi Max * ** ** ** ** ** *** **** **** |-|Zanark Avalonic= * * * * * * Keshin * Mixi Max * ** ** *** |-|Mika= * * * * * * Keshin * ** ** Mixi Max * ** ** *** **** **** |-|Clark Wonderbot= * * * * * * Keshin * Mixi Max * ** ** *** **** **** |-|Nizou= * * Midfielders Kaku Mizuchi= * Mixi Max * |-|Cross= * Mixi Max * |-|Shinjami= * Mixi Max * |-|Tsun= * Mixi Max * Defenders Morimura Konoha= * Mixi Max * |-|Kiyoraka= * Mixi Max * |-|Ooiri= * Mixi Max * |-|Alice= * Mixi Max * Goalkeepers Kirika= * Mixi Max * |-|Tosaka= * Mixi Max * Category:Blog posts